Difetto
by PyromaniacBlackWings
Summary: Something went wrong when Tsuna was hit with the 10-year bazooka and now he's in a forest, wounded and confused with a strange black haired man laying next to him. Where is he and what on earth's happened? Pairings?


It was a surprisingly peaceful day, birds sweeping through the air on silent wings and the sun beaming down on the little town of Namimori. The piece was only broken by the sounds of fighting in one house that had been getting progressively louder in the past few weeks. In the kitchen washing the plates, Nana Sawada rolled her eyes and ignored them, humming softly as she scrubbed the white china. Tsunayoshi Sawada, her son, and Lambo, part of her family which had gotten a lot bigger in the past few days, were currently wrestling with a purple bazooka which, unnoticed by them, was flashing odd colours. The young Mafioso released the bazooka after a moment, unable to keep a hold and watched in horror as the 10 year bazooka went flying above them, prepared for it to hit him and for the usual to happen. What happened, however, was entirely unexpected as the purple bazooka somersaulted further than usual, slamming down upon the blinking head of Tsuna.

Pink smoke billowed out of every gap in the room, some even going out the window but that wasn't the usual part, in the very middle of the smoke where Tsuna once stood was a nimbus of odd colours, lightning-like lines billowing out around the shape of the bazooka. The last thing Lambo heard from Tsuna was a terror-filled scream unlike anything Lambo had ever heard from the older boys mouth and then the bazooka clattered to the floor, a large splash of blood staining the blue carpet. Frightening and confused, Lambo threw back his head and cried loudly, tears spilling down his chubby cheeks in small rivers as Nana ran up to see what had happened.

Tsuna had never felt anything like it, it felt as though a sword had speared through him, piercing through his gut and twitching with electricity that burned him over and over again as it touched his vulnerable insides. The young boss crashed to the ground, the movement jogging whatever had pierced him and making fresh waves of pain crash across his nervous system. The pain faded from screaming pain to a sort of burning pain which was more manageable and he took stock of his surroundings, eyes tight shut against the pain. He could feel the soft brush of grass on his skin, smell the earth scent of a forest and hear the soft rustle of the wind against something like cloth. His eyes flew open at that, brown orbs alighting on the figure unconscious beside him.

He was odd looking and obviously not of Japanese decent, his skin as pale as moonlight and stark against the thick, lush eyelashes and black hair that rested lightly on his head, stretching down to the small of his back in a high ponytail. A scar marred the young mans features, a line which curved along his jaw line and down to slice over his jugular vein which made Tsuna wince for him, somehow feeling the phantom pain from the old wound.

Eyelashes flickered, bright green eyes opening weakly and a hand raising up to cradle his head. It was then Tsuna noticed the heavy shackles upon the persons wrists, ankles and even a thin metal collar which had a barcode on it and a number. Tsuna mustered his courage to speak, his voice shaking with his fear. "E-excuse me but do you know where we are?" Tsuna murmured in slow, soft Japanese, deciding to mentally name the boy Green Eyes as he said it.

Green Eyes glanced at him, his face tightening as he seemed to try to decipher the words. Hoarse and accented Japanese floated from red lips, "Couldn't tell you, I can tell you that we are currently in a forest, both injured in the same manner and about to get anemic if we don't do something." Tsuna finally registered the slow burning pain emanating from his gut and the soft splash of blood against his grey trousers. With pain filled eyes he look towards the mans gut, seeing a long thin black rod that crackled with electricity piercing him, exactly the same as the one in his stomach.

"I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, call me Tsuna." Tsuna murmured as he rolled more comfortably on his side and holding out his clean hand, using the other to try and stem the blood flow.

A soft hand slid into his and they shook lightly, both gasping with pain. "Harry. Nice to meet you." Green Eyes said faintly, eyes slipping shut.

"Aah! Don't fall asleep!" Tsuna shouted, using the volume to keep both him and his new friend awake. It worked and Tsuna gently pulled himself on his hands and knee's, the wound stretching and splitting until the blood trickled out the streams. Tsuna coughed, blood frothing over his lips and sliding down his chin. Tsuna patted his pockets, pulling out his mittens and sliding them on, pushing one of the Dying Will pills between his lips and swallowing, feeling the flames ignite on his head. He grasped the long black rod and pulled, not bothering to silence the agonized scream that his throat produced, his head thrown back as he mercilessly yanked the rod out of his body centimetre by excruciating centimetre. Electricity burnt his hands beyond comprehension, somehow not even scalding the gloves but by passing them as if they weren't there.

Finally it was out and Tsuna dropped it from his aching fingers, he used the last of his strength to tear off a strip from his already torn shirt, ripping it up and wadding it up, pushing on half against the front of the wound and the other half on the back of the wound. He tore more off and used that to hold them in place, the strips forming a messy bandage. Tsuna fell back, unable to hold himself up but able to grasp the black rod from Harry and begin to pull, flinching only slightly when he screamed loudly. Tsuna was in so much pain that the burns he began to suffer didn't even sting. Tsuna threw the pole next to his and used some of the tattered shirt Harry wore the make another bandage. That done, he no longer moved, feeling the strength being sapped by the wound but his dying will flames had taken over and were wrapped around his wound like a belt, staunching the blood flow and oh-so slowly healing the wound. With a thought, Tsuna guided a small amount to his friend and then drifted into a realm somewhere between sleep, death and life.

* * *

**10 years in the future**

**Vongola Japan HQ**

Reborn was worried and it showed, a rare thing for the emotionless Sun Arcobaleno. His expression was pulled tight, his hand reaching up to touch the yellow pacifier around his neck. In front of him the young Hayato Gokudera sat on a chair looking just as worried, his hand curling and uncurling around a stick of dynamite. Leaning in a corner, Lal Mirch made a noise of annoyance and began to speak.

"Why are we so worried over one brat?" The failed Arcobaleno said, breaking the uneasy silence that had fallen. Reborn's eyes met her so fast she jerked as if she'd been struck and paused, holding up her hands in surrender at the obvious threat from the hitman.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada is much more than a brat and you'd do well to learn just how important he is to succeeding in this era. Tsuna is the future boss of the Vongola, he is a kind young man who hates to fight and yet has mountains of potential." Reborn spoke in a cutting tone that lightened until he was speaking more out of pride than anything else. "He is more than what you think of him, don't make the same mistake as many have before you."

"Reborn, where could the 10th have gone?" Hayato muttered softly, looking down at the ring on his finger with worry. While the silver haired Mafioso was a loud mouth, he did truly care for Tsuna and could bare to loose him.

Reborn fixed him with that fathomless black stare before replying. "I don't know." Hayato's face fell. "But I can find out." Hayato smiled brightly, watching eagerly as Reborn placed his hands on either side of the pacifier and it glowed brightly. It projected a screen on the wall to the left of them and everyone winced at what they saw and heart. Tsuna was screaming as he pulled a long black staff-like object from his gut, electricity burning his fingers heavily. Reborn sat forward in his chair, looking like he wanted to jump to Tsuna's aid but realizing at the last second that Tsuna was nowhere near them. They watched with horror as Tsuna patched himself up and then did the same to the half conscious young man laying next to him.

"10th." Hayato said, his voice a hushed whisper. Reborn clenched his small fist, a mangled growl resonating from his chest. "We will rescue him right? Wherever he is?" He said loudly to Reborn, meeting the hitman's black eyes for a second.

The Arcobaleno nodded after a heartbeat. "But first we need all of the guardians from 10 years ago. We will need that strength. Lal Mirch, you will start to teach Gokudera about the basics of fighting in this era while we begin our search." The unofficial leader of the Arcobaleno said, his voice the deep and rough voice that he used to have before _that _incident. Lal Mirch knew better than to argue as she nodded softly, turning her eyes to the silver haired guardian and sizing him up.

"Lets go then, brat." She murmured, keeping her voice low so as not to disturb Reborn who was watching the screen in deep thought.

* * *

Authors Note:

The title actually means defect in Italian, I plan to change it so let me know what you think of a title and what pairings do you want? Let me know! Personally I'm leaning towards HarryxTsuna. Also, do you want them to be in the past with Vongola Primo or in an alternate dimension or any other ideas you can think of! Tell me and I'll see what I can do!

Right, this is a sort of new story to try and get me back into the groove. I'm have a bit of a KHR obsession right now and can't seem to get all these new ideas out of my head so I hope that I can start to write more. The chains thing will be explained in the next chapter.

**Review with your dying will!**


End file.
